A Lady's Love
by Minako Winner
Summary: The future has changed. Crystal Tokyo is no longer in the picture and to top it off the Senshi have been put into a deep sleep, and when they wake things are completely different, and they make it their own fight to bring peace.
1. Prologue

**A Lady's Love:  
The Prologue**  
By: Minako Winner

Alright, I doubt anyone of you remembers me; as I have been out of the loop for…goodness, a few years now. But here I am, giving a few of my stories a facelift, and hopefully an ending also. Now if anyone out there does remember me, or the original and has comments or questions, feel free to email me. Anyways, on with Version 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

----------

"Well it's time-" Usagi's voice shook as she set her eyes on the ground. She just couldn't continue, after all this was not her idea of what future was supposed to be.

"Well is it ever time to…" Makoto drifted off, her green eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

"…To be put into a endless sleep." Minako finished for her. Her blue eyes dark, troubled as she stated what could be their truth, their future.

"Well, there is a chance that at some point the future with play out in our favors." Rei said softly, hope completely absent from her voice though.

"A slim chance." Was all Ami could bare before she closed her eyes, tears burning their way down her pale cheeks.

Silence fell over the group as they each drifted into their own thoughts. Their lives as they had known them were over, and they didn't even know if they would ever be woken to new ones. Setsuna felt for them as she watched them from the shadows of the mists. This was not an easy task she'd given them, and it wasn't one she had wanted to assign. "Are you ready?" Setsuna stepped closer.

"Pluto…" Usagi muttered, spinning to turn to the Keeper of Time, "Has if really come to this?" She whispered, her hand moving cover her mouth as she broke down, "This can't be our future, Mamo-chan died…of cancer…this…this isn't what we've seen!" Usagi gasped as the tears finally spilled down her cheeks, "We were there! He was alive…" She sobbed, voice cracking as she dropped to her knees.

Setsuna moved quickly, hands softly resting on her shoulders, "Usagi, dear, that was only a possibility, not a guarantee. But I wish it was, for you." She said as she gently moved her Princess, leaning her back as Usagi continued to sob, "Trust me, it will work out some day." Setsuna said raising her hand towards Usagi's forehead, the crescent moon appearing and quickly she touched the symbol. "Sweet dreams Princess." She whispered, laying Usagi down as she stood, the Blonde's eyes closing, tears still fresh on her cheeks as she was incased in a silver crystal.

Setsuna turned her back on Usagi, her eyes closing tightly as she fisted her hand, this hurt her as much as it did them. Taking a deep breath she finally opened her garnet orbs and looking towards the other Senshi, "I didn't mean for it to happen like this." Her voice shook as she took a deep breath, "Shall we…continue?" She asked softly.

Ami stepped foreword nodding, "Yes, Setsuna, please." She reached up, her hands swiping at the tears on her cheeks, "I'm ready." She closed her eyes as she bowed her head slightly, Setsuna approaching her. Smoothly Setsuna moved her hand to Ami's forehead and to the soft blue glow of her symbol appearing.

But Setsuna paused a moment, whispering just to her, "Ami, I know you rely on your brain more then anything, but make sure you pay attention to your heart too." And with that Ami's eyes closed, and she sagged back, as Setsuna removed her finger and shifted her arm behind Ami, softly laying her down. And as she stepped away Ami's petite frame was crystallized.

Setsuna moved slowly to Rei and reached for her hand gently, "Did you said your goodbye to your grandfather?"

Rei nodded slowly, clenching and unclenching her hands in front of herself before taking in a shuttering breath, "I did, and you promise you'll watch over him? You won't let him be lonely?"

Setsuna nodded, her hand moving towards the raven haired woman, "Never, and Hotaru will be there also, visiting and helping out…" She gently brushed Rei's bangs aside, the ruby symbol lighting up, "Now, don't let your temper blind you Rei." She said softly, as Rei opened her mouth to speak, but before the words came out, she sagged and her violet eyes fluttered closed as Setsuna swept her up swiftly, laying her down softly. The crystal that held Rei gleamed as if on fire as she lay deep in sleep.

Setsuna turned again, her head tilted down, the three scattered crystals behind her as she moved towards where Minako and Makoto embraced, tears in both women's eyes as they reluctantly released, "My turn, I suppose." Makoto said with as much fake cheer as she could muster, stepping forward, "Setsuna…I trust you, so even though I may not understand why this is needed, it must be."

Setsuna smiled weakly, "I'm glad I have your blessing then Makoto." She reached out, gently resting a hand on Makoto's shoulder, "And don't lose your strength, you are an amazing woman, and don't let anyone tell you differently."

Makoto nodded, sniffling but trying to hide it, "And you tell Haruka and Michiru that if they let the world go to hell I'm going to kick their asses when I wake up." Makoto smiled weakly, tears dipping out of her eyes, "Oh hell, I'm crying now, just hurry up Setsuna, see you soon, Minako."

Minako waved weakly, her head dropping, and tears falling from her cheek into the mists as Setsuna repeated the task with Makoto. And with a flash of a green light Makoto's crystal coffin joined the four others behind Setsuna. Setsuna glanced behind herself a moment, tears welling in the back of her eyes then looking to Minako, "I'm sorry you've had to watch all of this."

Minako took a deep breath before raising her chin to Setsuna; her face set hard, eyes staring straight at her, tears gone from sight. "We trust you. And so we know this was what needed to be done, as hard for us as it is." Minako took a deep breath, eyes not wavering, "But this time, the task you asked of us isn't just hard, it's painful for us…and yet you say it is most important?"

Setsuna moved across the distance quickly, looking down to the much younger blonde, "Oh Minako, how you have grown into such a leader…you speak up for friends when even they wouldn't for themselves." She sighed, closing her eyes, "You want an explanation, don't you…" Minako nodded slowly, her shoulders strong as Setsuna continued. "The reign of Neo-Queen Serenity will never come. The future has changed too much. And before you blame a certain something, there were many factors, some you know, some to come, and some you will never know. Minako, I need you to trust my judgment, I am not sending you five to your deaths. If I kept you here though, it would be your deaths, Tokyo has no need for the Senshi now, and Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and myself will be here to look over the little things, so do not worry about them."

Setsuna took a deep breath, gently setting her palm on Minako's cheek, "Now, this is important, when you wake things will be very different. You will be first, I can promise you that. Look for the others, they should not be too hard to find and wake. You must know, your new destinies are being put into motion, do not fear them, but things will not be easy." And with that Setsuna touched the dead middle of Minako's pale forehead, the symbol of Venus glowing bright in gold as Minako drooped backwards, Setsuna quickly caught her, kneeling to lay her down. And smiling softly as she whispered; "Now sleep, for when you wake you will be royalty once more…" just before Minako's eyes slid closed.

Setsuna stood alone now in the Gates of Time, five crystal coffins around her as her clothing slowly melted into that of her Senshi's uniform. "Well girls, now to send you somewhere safe to wait this out." It seemed natural that with the simple grip of the air, Pluto's Staff of Time appeared. Her heavy eyes she turned from the scene. Her hands curled tightly on the staff before her, raising it in the air slightly before bringing it down; the movement sent the mists swirling and the echo of the staff rippling over the crystals before the just disappeared.

"Well sleep well Princesses."


	2. Chapter One

**A Lady's Love:  
Chapter One**  
By: Minako Winner

Took me a bit, but here is Chapter one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but the writing is mine!

----------

"…You will be royalty once more…"

The electronic sound of breath faintly echoed in her ears as she felt life draw closer to her and her crystal prison, was it finally her time to wake?

----------

"Atmosphere…It cannot support life, sir." A female voice spoke through the muffled communicator of her spacesuit as she turned from the computer she was using to gather data, "There is no easy way to set up a mining colony here sir, we would have to set up a dome first and then-"

She was cut off as the man who was clearly in charge waved a hand at her, leaning in to look at the computer frowning as the data ran over the screen, "Too much sulfur…" he murmured his gloved hand moving to point to a small blip on the screen "What is that Harvey?" He asked turning from the screen to look at the rest of his expedition crew as they were taking their own readings.

The woman, Harvey frowned as her eyeglasses slipped down her nose, "What is it?" She let out a puff of air, condensation forming against the glass of her helmet. "Well if I had to say with just the data I have now…" Her fingers started to tap quickly against the keyboard of the computer before the screen zoomed in around the small blip the captain had pointed out. Data shot across the screen before she glanced back, "Well, it's a large amount of a crystallized…well I'm not sure which element it is. I've never seen the combination before…" She paused, "But there is something….something else in there too, I'd need a sample, sir."

"I see, I wonder if that is the material that the major want samples of. How far away is it?" The captain straightened up looking around at the scenery that surrounded them. The planet was covered in muted tones of yellows and browns; it was dead, any sane researcher could easily tell that. Too close to the sun to be able to form a proper atmosphere. And so it was dust and gas that ruled this place, and yet, satellite scanning of the surface revealed that this might be one of the best bets for elements that were becoming more then rare.

Harvey stood from where she was kneeling on the ground, carrying the laptop with her "Its about 13.4 kilometers, an easy distance in the tank." She said her free hand still typing away.

The captain nodded, "Well then, saddle up men." He said with a gesture to the tank as everyone began gathering their equipment.

----------

Heels clicked ruthlessly on the marble floor as the young woman pushed herself through the crowded hallway of the Preventers headquarters. Her neat uniform was wrinkled and her hair tumbling from its bun as she practically fell against the heavy office door on the top floor. Her chest burned as she tightened her hold on the plain data disk she held to her chest. She didn't bother knocking, although manners and rank told her she should have, but this was too important.

As she bust into the office, almost panting as the woman behind the desk as well as the man in front of it both began to stand, frowning, "Lieutenant, My office is not a playground, I do not appreciate-" The woman behind the desk stopped as the data disk was held out to her.

"Major….Major Po," She paused, panting, "Major Po, gomen, but you need to see this, now." The young lieutenant stated, offering up the disk, bowing. The male in the room reached over to snatch the disk away.

"Calm yourself, Onna." The Chinese man glanced over the disk before tossing it on the desk before Major Sally Po.

"Now Wufei, we were having such a pleasant day." The major said with half a smile as she pushed one of her carmel braids behind her shoulder, fingering the data disk before slipping it into her computer. "Now, what is this, Lieutenant?"

"Ma'am, it is a recording we just made from the audio and video feed the expedition crew on Venus was sending us. There is a small delay in the feed and taking into account the time it took me to get up here, this series of events took place only about four minutes ago, ma'am, sir." She said bowing again. "The video feed does cut out part way into it, shortly followed by audio, but this is still…more then shocking."

Sally executed the file on the disk as she leaned back in her chair, a fuzzy video of the barren wasteland that was Venus appearing on her screen.

_"We're almost to what we believe is the crystallized…fzzt…sir." Harvey's voice shuddered in and out from the video taken from the tank's camera. It was just another moment before a large golden crystal came into view as the tank continued its rumbling drive._

"What is that?" Sally muttered to herself sitting up in her seat as Wufei shifted to stand behind her, getting a better view.

_"I want everything monitored, this could be a very important…fzzt…for us. I want samples and records-"The captain was talking now looking over his crew as they began preparing the machines when Harvey almost screamed, beginning to shake. "Harvey this is really not the …fzzt… for this type of behavior." _

_Harvey though was not listening her feminine frame shaking as she pointed to the crystal that they were now very close to, "There's a…a...fzzt….woman in there!" She shrieked as the crew turned on it._

"_What? A woman? That is impossible Harvey, calm-" the captain drifted off as the tank stopped, and sure enough, in the glimmering golden crystal lay a woman who appeared to be sleeping. "Readings!" Was the order barked and it stirred the crew from staring in awe back to work._

"_I knew there was something odd in the readings I was getting earlier, sir. She ..fzzt…. to be sleeping; I'm even picking up a heartbeat, sir." Harvey had somehow snapped out of her daze and was typing quickly, "I can't tell much, the crystallized element is blocking the scanners, sir." _

"_Javoir, what is that thing made of?"_

_The man named Javoir looked up frowning, an almost frighten look gracing his face. "I can't tell sir, I'm picking up traces of carbon, sulfur …fzzt…hydrogen but the bulk of it, I cannot get a reading on it, Gomen, sir." _

"_She is alive though sir." Harvey said as the captain climbed down from the tank, moving slowly towards the crystal, "Her heartbeat is steady, I can tell you that much, and I think I'm picking up weak brainwaves…" _

_He nodded as if he wasn't listening reaching out slowly before setting a hand on the beautiful prison. He stared in for another moment, before a loud crack echoed on the tape, the crystal breaking and traveling along its length with rapid speed as he stumbled backwards._

"_Sir! Her vitals, heart rate raising, brain waves are going wild, and the sheer amount of energy-" Harvey's voice turned into a scream as the screen filled with light, blocking everything from view for a prolonged moment. _

Sally had been sitting on edge since the shout about it being a woman and even she shuddered at the ethereal light that shone through the computer screen. Blinking painfully, she waited needing to know now what was to happen next, who was this woman, why was she there?

_The light began to fade and what it revealed was even more interesting, The woman who had been resting in the crystal until just a moment ago was hovering limply in the air, the remains of her crystal coffin swirling about her. Long blonde hair billowed around her, as well as the pale orange gown that floated across her willowy frame._

"_What is she!" One of the crew yelled, as the woman's head lulled to the side, her eyes of azure opening, causing the crystals that where acting are her aura to shatter into smaller glimmering shards._

"_My home…" The golden woman's voice sounded as if it traveled on the air. She finally stiffened her back, raising her hands into the air, the shards shattering once again and again until it seemed as if golden dust whirled around her. "Wake up my Venus!" It was whispered as she threw her arms out, the crystals once swirling her frame flew out from her as another fit of screams broke out from the crew, before the screen went black._

_The shouts lasted for a moment more before random stats started to be yelled out by the crew, the most interesting though was the declaration from Harvey's voice "The atmosphere! Sir! It's….It's stabilizing! And the temperature is lowering; it's almost able to support life!"_

The disk completely cut out there. And Sally had to admit to herself that she had no idea what to say, even Wufei was speechless. Shaking a little, she was more then grateful when Wufei set a cold hand on her shoulder. "Is this…this a joke?"

The young Lieutenant shook her head, her hands clasped together tightly in front of her, "We haven't had word from the team yet." She said softly, her eyes on the floor. "As we speak a shuttle is being prepared to launch, medical staff gathered, and a few mobile suits readied for departure. We are waiting on your order ma'am."

Sally's fingernails echoed in the silent room as she tapped them roughly against the desk, a frown etched into her jaw. "You have my order to depart as soon as the ship and crew are ready." She muttered standing up, straightening her uniform jacket.

"Hai." She said standing straight and saluting quickly, beginning to turn to exit before Major Po interrupted her.

"And Lieutenant, I personally will be in charge of this one." She said glancing to Wufei as she pushed the eject button on her computer, "Inform Lady Une, Noin and Zechs." She said handing him the data disk. "I will be departing as soon as possible."

----------

"Major, there is a call coming in for you from Mr. Winner." One of her crew members said bowing in front of the relaxing woman. Sally shifted in her sit, her navy eyes glancing at the man before waving him off to accept the call, a small glass window sliding from the wall.

"Quatre, it's good to see you, but what is it I owe this pleasure to, it is the middle of the night." The pale blonde man on the screen smiled weakly, his hair was rumpled as if he had just been pulled from his bed. But somehow, he still managed to look put together as his sapphire eyes glimmered with sleep. Sally smiled to herself, still amazed at how this 23 year old man had grown into such a leader; he alone had made sure that the Winner Corp. was more then successful.

"Sally, did you forget that the Preventers were being funded by me for this research trip? I wanted to open the mining colony on Venus." He said raising a cup of tea to his lips, before his face went serious. "I've seen the video, Sally, this worries me. This woman, if that is what she is, she's…well amazing."

The Major nodded, "I know, I haven't yet been able to reestablish commutation with the research crew, and to get updated information. We're getting close enough now though to begin scanning the planet ourselves to see if what we heard on the recording is true. " She leaned back in her chair a small sigh escaping her lips.

Quatre nodded, sipping again as glanced at his computer typing with one hand, "And the results?"

Sally sat up a little, taking the cup of coffee that was being offered to her, as she looked over the papers in front of her, "Well, There have been many changes to the planet in the past few hours, and they are all unnatural. The Atmosphere has become very stable, as well as very thick; the cause, unknown. The temperature has become that of a tropical island, and…fusion has begun, atoms combining, water forming…In short, it's livable."

Quatre's eyes were wide when she finished, "Amazing…" He murmured, a faint sound of tapping in the background, Sally knew he was already beginning to pull in his own data from close satellites. "This is unnatural, Sally, there must be some rationalization for all this."

Sally nodded as she leaned back in her seat, "That woman…something she did, it is as if she awoke the planet. And even more, she said it was her home-"

"Major Po! We have a communication feed." One of the crew shouted as she looked from Quatre's call, "The research team, they are sending up data and are wondering when we will land."

Sally smiled lightly, "You'll have to excuse me, Quatre, business calls. I'll keep you updated." She reached out touching a clear button on the screen, the panel disappearing back against the wall of the ship, "Tell them we'll be there within the hour."

----------

Sally stood with her hand on the shuttle's door, she had looked over the readings herself, and knew that a spacesuit wasn't needed; but the idea of stepping out on a planet that she had been raised to believe unlivable, still made her shake. "Ma'am, the medical team is ready to do their checkups, but you have to open the door first." Lieutenant Li stood behind her holding a thin touch panel computer, and posed to start recording the events.

"Oh! Hai, hai…" She muttered squeezing the handle tightly before pushing it open, warm sun spilling into the shuttle, someone behind her gasping; it was the climate of an very comfortable island. "Interesting..." The Major murmured before clopping down the shuttle's steps in her combat boots.

"Major!" Captain Newton was waiting at the bottom of the ramp for her, his hand raised in a salute. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" He said with a grin, lowering his hand as she nodded to him.

"What the status, captain?" She asked starting to walk with him, her own team beginning to empty from the ship, Lieutenant Li pausing next to her waiting for orders for her crew, "Send the mobile suits on a quick exploration of the area, I also want everyone here looked over by the medics, and everyone else start taking samples." She said with a nod to the Lieutenant before looking back to Newton, "Anyone hurt?"

He was leading her past the tank, "Other then equipment and a few pairs of sore eyes, No."

"And the woman, what do we know about her?" Sally's eyes were wandering over the temporary camp they had setup here, noticing that most of the research crew had discarded their heavy spacesuits in favor of the simple tan t-shirts and black cargo pants they would have worn on the shuttle.

Newton pointed towards the only fully assembled cream tent, "After the atmosphere stabilized, the light began to die down; she just floated gently to the ground. I'm still not sure I believe what I saw here today." He said with a shake of his head, "There are two things I can tell you though, one, by all scans and the blood samples we took, she is human, completely. And two, whatever it is she did to restore this planet, the level of energy was equivalent to that of a super nova."

"But it wasn't destructive? Are you trying to tell me that what that woman created was the opposite of a star's death?" Sally stopped her pace, her eyes wide.

"I am, Major." Newton said softly, sweeping the flap of the tent aside, "After you." He said gesturing to the small opening it created. The major stepped forward ducking to enter, the light much dimmer inside and the air was slightly cooler, echoing of a soft hum of computers. Harvey was huddled in front of one of the computers, typing quickly, as she glanced at the two entering.

"Major Po! I'm glad you had a safe trip here, the reading we got from the rebirth are amazing!" Harvey said excitedly, bumping her glasses higher on her nose. The major's eyes though had drifted to the middle of the tent; there the woman she was. She appeared to be sleeping, the azure eyes closed, her skin extremely pale and her thick golden mane spread around her.

"Rebirth?" Sally blinked away from the woman her eyes on Harvey again causing the petite researcher to blush.

"It's just a little name I've been using to refer to the phenomenon." She replied as she watched the major look over the woman on the floor again, "Don't worry, she's sleeping. After she lowered to the ground, her vitals dropped exceedingly low, but since then they started to rise, and are almost stable again." Harvey smiled weakly; "I can't wait to ask her what it was she did back there!"

----------

"Aino-san…"

The wind whipped around her face, her fair-hair twisting and moving around her as the voice echoed in her mind again. She knew the voice, but couldn't place it. Her eyes tighten a little, still closed as she tried to place to voice again.

"You did well…the planet is restored…"

Slowly she opened her eyes a landscape of black mist that was swirling around her, "But I didn't do anything…" Her voice was soft as she stood from where she was kneeling, the mists seeming to make her lighter, as if floating her up to her feet. "Am I even really awake again?" She spoke out to the void, unsure of if her question would even be answered.

"Of course you are, Princess. Now, I need you to wake from this dream. What good is it to finally be free of that prison if you continue to dream?"

----------

Her gasp echoed through the camp, as she sat up with a start, her heart racing. She was gulping for air as if she had just surfaced from the water her hair tumbling around her shoulders as her azure orbs stared ahead.

The tent was silent but for her panting as she reached a hand to her chest to feel her own heart racing, "Where…where am I?" Her voice shook from lack of air and a moment later the computers rang out, beeping and buzzing as her vitals went wild again.

Harvey turned on the computer, her eyes widening as her began typing, "She should be having a heart attack with according to the computer!" But clearly she wasn't, in fact pain was the last emotion that Sally would have expected to see on the woman's face.

"You don't remember?" Sally asked, kneeling down next to her, not quite sure how to handle this.

Her head turned slowly to Sally, hair tumbling around her shoulders as she tried to calm herself, "You….you found me." She said softly, lifting a hand to her face as if to convince herself that she was really alive. "I was in the gates talking to…" She murmured to herself before those azure eyes of hers widen. "I'm awake…that means…" She scrambled to her feet, a bit ungracefully, legs getting tangled in the flowing fabric of the gown she wore.

She started out the tent the captain starting to reach for her, but his hands twitched as she breezed past him as if her feared touching her. Sally glared towards her captain before quickly pulling herself to her feet, and pushing through the tent herself. There the woman stood in the middle of the camp, her hands clasped in front of her chest, the rest of the crew staring at her. "Who are you?" Sally murmured to herself wondering if something insane was about to happen again.

A small giggle escaped her lips as her turned slightly, to look back to Sally. "Aino Minako, protector and ruler of this planet." She flashing them a perfect smile.


End file.
